It is known to mount the trim to a motor vehicle by driving a screw into a hole in a plastic nut mounted in the vehicle structure.
It is also known to have a chamfer edge on the hole in the plastic nut in order to break the sharp edges and help align the screw as it enters the hole. However, the area in which the screw can hit initially on the plastic nut and be guided to the hole is severally limited.
It would be desirable to provide a plastic nut which allows for mounting the trim with a blindly driven screw, where the plastic nut can direct the screw to one of a series of holes, when the screw first engages any portion of a planar trench.